vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dispater
Summary Dispater, Lord of the Iron Tower, Lord of the Second, is one of the nine Archdevils that rules Baator, the Nine Hells. He is in command of the second layer, Dis, a layer largely populated by his sprawling city of the same name. Dispater is among the oldest of the Archdevils, being among the original fallen angels that organized Baator during the fall of Asmodeus. Dispater is known for many things, most notably his total unwillingness to physically leave his iron tower, a magical structure that will keep him indestructible, supposedly even against the likes of Asmodeus himself. Furthermore, Dispater is known for his paranoia, intrigue, and war-like nature, traits which have allowed him to keep his position. His only consort is a mistress known as Iron Maiden, who maintains one of the largest spy networks throughout all of the Planes. Thus Dispater remains heavily informed- information which lends him the ability to feed his paranoia even further. Dispater's cults are infamous for building treacherous fortresses in the middle of nowhere, and holing up. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | Low 2-C Name: Dispater, Lord of the Iron Tower, Lord of the Second, Father of Strife Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells) Gender: Male Age: Older than measured time Classification: Archdevil, Lord of the Nine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Devils contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc), Corruption (Type 3), Morality Manipulation (Merely listening to the words of a Devil can turn a target evil), Soul Manipulation (Devils are capable of sending souls to hell, though prefer evil ones, upon their death), BFR (Souls transform into a physical shell and are cast into Baator upon death), Text Manipulation (A devil imprints the soul of a corrupted target with their name automatically), Extrasensory Perception (A devil can see the state of one's soul and if another devil has claimed it), Pain Manipulation (A devil is capable of torturing and flaying the soul), Energy Manipulation (Hell is powered by divine energy drawn out from the soul via pain), Power Bestowal (All devils save Lemures can raise other devils to a higher rank, effectively giving the abilities of that rank), Reactive Evolution (Given enough soul energy, a devil can ascend to a new rank of devil, for example, a Spined Devil may become a Bearded Devil), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, Anyone outside of the ranks of Baator seeing their regeneration is induced with crippling fear), Absorption (A devil can absorb the energy released by a soul), Disease Manipulation (Those that devour the flesh of a Baatezu once killed become lethally ill), Preparation (As military geniuses, devils benefit greatly from preparation, creating traps and tricks to practically ensure victory in a given encounter), Fear Manipulation (The equipment of a Devil induces moderate fear in those around them), Abstract Existence (As Outsiders, devils are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Magic, Reality Warping, Aura of Fear, Enhanced Senses, Damage Reduction, Corrosion Inducement (His touch corrodes and instantly destroys metal), Metal Manipulation, Damage Boost vs Good enemies, Transmutation (Can transform enemies into iron via Flesh to Iron), Summoning, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation via Charm, Magic Nullification via Dispel Magic, Illusion Creation via Major Image, Extrasensory Perception via True Seeing, Creation via Wall of Iron, Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Reduction, and Perception Manipulation via Blasphemy (Dazes, weakens, paralyzes, and outright instantly kills those within range), Unholy Manipulation, Clairvoyance via Locate Creature/Object, Shapeshifting via Polymorph, Weapon Mastery with Dispater's Rod, Martial Arts, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, Gods are concepts given form, allowing them to change their concepts by changing themselves, all across reality), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, deity-class creatures can return from being erased by a Sphere of Annihilation, which erases mind, body, and soul), Regeneration Nullification (Mid-Godly, a deity, demon lord, or archdevil can indeed permanently kill a god, though they must generally be lesser in status to do so), Acausality (Types 1 and 4, comparable to deities on the level of Labelas Enoreth, who is the reason causality even proceeds), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9; Devils will resurrect if killed outside of Baator; Many devils are older than measured time itself, including several Pit Fiends and multiple Archdevils, such as Dispater)), Avatar Creation, Possession, Probability Manipulation (The actions of deity-class beings can increase their chances to do various things passively- they will always move first, always deal maximum damage, always hit their target, etc), Mind Manipulation (Deities can control the minds of those within their sphere/alignment), Holy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Archdevils can create harmful weather effects on their layers of Baator and presumably elsewhere), Petrification (Archdevils can petrify other beings on their own level or far stronger), Extreme Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Magic, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Superior to Bel, logically above mortal creatures such as the Phaethon) | Universe level+ (Superior to Bel, who in turn does combat with Demon Lords daily- such Demon Lords can control entire layers of the Abyss, each one a separate space-time of infinite space if they choose it to be as such; among these Demon Lords include Malcanthet and Sertrous) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Laughably superior to adventurers capable of dodging short-range lightning) | Infinite (Comparable to other godly creatures, such as Mask, who can outrun Kezef the Chaos Hound, a being capable of physically moving to any point in the universe instantly through sheer speed; many deities were capable of moving before the concept of time was created) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Capable of pushing over 13 metric tons) | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Universal+ Durability: Multi-Continent level | Universe level+ Stamina: Infinite, as an outsider Dispater requires no rest nor sustenance to continue acting | Infinite Range: Multiversal, comparable to Demon Lords, who can shunt entire planes of existence into the Abyss Standard Equipment: Dispater's Rod Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius, as Dispater possesses a greater intellect than an advanced Elder Brain, a creature capable of storing and analyzing a species' entire collective knowledge- said species was a multiverse-spanning space-faring empire despite a medieval setting Weaknesses: Extreme paranoia Key: Aspect | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Law Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Morality Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Text Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Pain Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Madness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Disease Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Metal Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Perception Users Category:Holy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Probability Users Category:Weather Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Acausal Characters